Couldn't Ask For Anything More – A One-Shot for SilverSnape31
by Twisteddarkangel
Summary: A one-shot for SilverSnape31. Thanks for pushing me to get back into writing one-shots. It's been too long and I needed the push. Hope you like it!
_**Couldn't Ask For Anything More**_ _ **– A One-Shot for SilverSnape31**_

"Class is dismissed," I stated as my last class started packing up to leave.

This was the last day before Christmas break and I, along with the students, was looking forward to the break. As a teacher for Muggle Studies, for about twelve years now, I don't get much personal time.

"Don't forget to write a three page parchment on muggle's entertainment. Reading, movies, even music, you should be able to get it completed rather quickly," I yelled to the students as the made for the door.

I turned towards my desk and begin tiding up so after dinner I could begin marking papers. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear the soft footsteps approaching behind me.

"I am so looking forward to the break, it will be much quieter with the students away" stated a husky voice behind me, "Don't you concur Miss Robertson?"

I slowly grinned to myself, rolling my eyes at him calling me by my last name, "Now, now Severus, they aren't that bad."

"Speak for yourself; the students actually like you," he murmured.

I turned towards him and laugh, "Well if you tried to be friendlier and didn't pick on the Gryffindor students…"

"Unlikely," he stated leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of him.

I sighed, shaking my head, "Honestly Sev, I wish you would attempt to enjoy life more. I mean you don't care about anything at all. For example, I love Christmas, it's my favorite holiday. You…You don't like _any_ holidays. Period."

His scowls, "With a past like mine can you blame me?"

I frown as I reminiscence stories of his past he has entrusted in me. I am the only person, outside of Dumbledore, that knows the true Severus Snape. In fact, I am the only person you could label as his friend. Though he acts like a stuck up, jerk, he is truly a thoughtful and kind man; once he lets you get to know that side of him.

Snape clears his throat, bringing me from my thoughts, "Actually I came here to ask you something. I was wondering," he started, "If you were interested in meeting me early Christmas morning?"

"For what...?" I asked, finishing up the tiding of papers.

Severus moaned, "I assumed we could…exchange…gifts?"

I smirked, "Gifts, like what friend's usually get for each other?"

He sighed, "Just say yes already…"

I chuckle, "I would love to."

He smirked, "Then I shall see you Christmas morning. You can come to my chambers then. Now, perhaps we ought to be on our way to dinner?"

"Sounds good to me I'm starving."

Severus escorts me to the Great Hall for the traditional holiday banquet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As most students left Hogwarts to visit their families for the holiday, so did most of the teachers, excluding Severus. I decided that since my parents, muggles, were traveling for the winter and wouldn't be home for the holidays, I would also stay.

As usual, Severus had beaten me to breakfast and was scowling at what was left of the students. I joined him, in my usual seat to his right, and began eating. We conversed for a bit about what we had planned for the day.

When I was finished with breakfast I decided to go to Hogsmeade to complete my Christmas shopping. As I shopped I considered what to get Severus. Since I have known Severus I have always found him very attractive. Through the years of becoming friends, my feelings became stronger, but for fear of losing my best friend I had never uttered a word and kept the relationship at just that; friends.

At that thought, my mind journeyed back to the first day I encountered Severus. James, Sirius, and Remus, with Peter tailing behind like an overweight, lost, rat, were teasing and embarrassing him once more in front of their peers. "Snivillus…" they chanted, "Let's play a game!" Lily, a friend of his, watched in shock as Severus was once again hanging upside down in the air. I had had enough of their mocking and their immature jokes.

"Will you assholes just give it a rest?!" James smirked, "Look Snivy, you got yourself a girlfriend to fight for you now huh?" Everyone chuckled, upsetting me more. I soared over and grabbed Sirius by the hair, aiming my wand at him, "I've had enough of you guys bullying him!" James' grin was wiped cleaned, "How dare you!" I glared, "Put. Him. Down. Nice and easy too, or Sirius will be swimming in the Black Lake." James did as requested and I flung Sirius at him, "Now get the hell out of my sight."

Not soon after Lily broke off her friendship with Severus and became a James supporter, leaving Severus brokenhearted.

As I snapped out of the thought, I recognized the shop I had stopped in front of, the one in which I found the perfect gift for Severus. Smiling, I knew I was set for Christmas day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Christmas Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Christmas day, I awoke and got ready; setting my generally long curly brown hair into an untidy bun. As I looked in the mirror I checked my appearance; typical height, normal weight wearing a stunning dark green dress and black slip-on shoes. I took a breath, seized the green and silver gift off my bed and made my way to the dungeons. When I got to the door, I knocked.

"Enter."

I gradually opened the door, hiding the gift from his view. Snape was in his usual black attire and motioned me into his chambers to do our gift exchange. As I strolled in, I saw a green and red present lying on his bed.

I turned towards Snape, "Merry Christmas Sev."

"Merry Christmas, Nel," he replied as I offered him his gift.

He slowly began opening it, knowing I would be impatiently wanting him to tear it open. There were a few flask and potion bottles surrounding something that was enfolded in tissue paper. He picked it up and uncovered it, stunned at what he was holding. He was speechless as he gazed at the photo book. On the front was a picture of us as teenagers by the lake, laughing, side by side. When he finally found his voice, it was soft, "Nel, this is…I..."

I smiled, "It's nothing much."

He faced me, "I love it. Thank you."

He then placed it on the table, took the gift off the bed, and offered it to me, "I hope you like yours."

As I unwrapped the gift, I saw there were two boxes inside; one of average sized and thr other a smaller one. I opened the larger one, receiving a new sketch book. I looked inside the book and saw inscribed in cursive on the cover:

" _May your visions fill these pages with colorful images and bring to being a world of beautiful creativity."_

I felt myself smile as I heard Severus murmur in my ear, "Don't forget the other present."

I glanced up at him and then began to open the other box. Inside was a silver necklace with a green emerald pendant. I lost my breath as I drew it out of the box to observe it. As I did, I saw a piece of paper drop onto the floor. I picked it up and began to read what was written.

 _My dearest Jannet,_

 _We have known each other for many years and you know more about my past than anyone else. Through those years we have become fairly close companions. I never thought I could feel happiness nor did I think I could feel this towards anyone till you came along. I k now you have stated that I do not care for anything, but this is untrue. This necklace once belonged to my mother and is the only thing I have left of her now. I promised myself I would only give it to the woman whom I could trust to protect it as well as my own heart. A woman I truly cared for. I have chosen you, Nel. I love you and I have loved you since I can remember. I know I cannot give you a luxurious mansion, or diamonds, but I can provide all the love my heart can offer. I want to be yours, if you shall have me._

 _With all my heart and soul,_

 _Severus Snape_

I gasped, shocked. He just confessed his love for me! Severus Snape loves me; my mind kept repeating those four words over and over. I felt strong hands take mine.

As his Onyx eyes stared into my blue eyes, he inquired, "What do you say Nel? Will you be mine?"

I smiled, "Severus, I couldn't ask for anything more."

He smiled as he pulled me near and kissed me.


End file.
